Businesses large and small face a dilemma: build their own IT infrastructure or use a public Infrastructure as a Service (“IaaS”) cloud. On premise infrastructure requires an upfront investment and lacks the capability of elastic growth and downsizing, but it offers better visibility and control, security, and performance. Public clouds offer a buy-on-demand model and agility, but leave users with limited control over the infrastructure, security concerns, performance and reliability. How can a business achieve elasticity without the limitations of one-size-fits-all public cloud service? Hybrid cloud combines on premise cloud infrastructure with a public IaaS service. It allows workloads with strict performance, security, or compliance requirements to be hosted in house where there is complete visibility and control of the infrastructure. Workloads that do not have such requirements may be deployed to either the private or public cloud depending on cost and capacity. When the on premise infrastructure is adequately utilized, its cost becomes lower than its public cloud equivalent would be. Elasticity is achieved by allowing workload spikes to be offloaded to a public cloud service thus giving the overall system the appearance of infinite capacity.